


Пробка

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Гарри расследует кражу в не совсем обычном месте.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Пробка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Гарри Поттера.

Нос у господина заместителя главы аврората был перемазан чернилами, из-за чего лицо казалось совершенно мальчишеским.

— А, входите-входите, — сказал он, увидев Люциуса, и поправил очки.

— Мистер Поттер.

Люциус устроился в привычном кресле и посмотрел на Поттера. Чернильное пятнышко на носу так и притягивало взгляд.

— Садитесь. — Он оторвался от пергамента и усмехнулся. — А, вы уже… Где вы были сегодня с часу до двух дня?

— Дома.

— Кто-нибудь может подтвердить?

— Нет. Сейчас я живу один, как вам прекрасно известно, мистер Поттер.

— Значит, никто не может подтвердить, что в это время вы были дома?

— Как и опровергнуть, — Люциус улыбнулся.

— Вот тут могу поспорить. Вас видели. В Лютном.

Поттер поднял бровь. Люциус тоже.

— Вы не допускаете, что ваш осведомитель мог ошибиться?

— Нет. Я ему полностью доверяю.

Люциус взглянул на руки Поттера — тот перекладывал бумаги. То ли что-то искал, то ли нервничал.

— Вас видели около борделя, мистер Малфой.

— Я даже не знал, что там есть бордель.

— Может, вы были на экскурсии?

— А может, ваш источник лжет?

— Еще скажите, что кто-то воспользовался Обороткой.

— И этот вариант исключать не стоит, — кивнул Люциус. — А что? Там что-то случилось?

— Кража. С применением Темной магии.

— И? Неужели вы подозреваете меня, аврор Поттер?

— Не подозреваю, а прямо обвиняю. Может, покажете, мистер Малфой, чем же вы там обзавелись?

— Ничем, представьте себе. Меня там даже не было!

— Не верю. Давайте так, — Поттер чуть наклонился вперед и понизил голос, — вы отдаете мне украденное, и мы забываем об этом инциденте. С борделем я договорюсь.

— А если откажусь?

— Придется устроить обыск. Сначала личный, потом — в вашем поместье. Кто знает, что там найдется еще?

— Это шантаж? Очень вам не идет.

— Зато вы — мастер этого дела.

Поттер смотрел злым немигающим взглядом, и Люциус не выдержал, отвел глаза.

— Хорошо. Раз вы настаиваете — обыскивайте.

Он поднялся и стал расстегивать мантию. Люциус был уверен, что Поттер ничего не найдет. Он ведь не собирается заходить так далеко? Не в служебном же кабинете, когда за стенкой допрашивают матерого преступника! Поттер тоже встал, подошел, ощупал мантию и проверил ее карманы, помог снять. То же повторил и с сорочкой. Похоже, он был настроен серьезно.

— Вы же не собираетесь раздеть меня догола? — возмутился Люциус.

— Если придется, — холодно сказал Поттер и потянулся к застежке его брюк.

Скоро и они оказались на кресле. Поттер обошел Люциуса сзади, как бы невзначай задел рукой бедро, провел ладонью по ягодице. Почти ласково.

— Ну что, господин аврор, вы видите, я чист! — сказал Люциус, стараясь скрыть дрожь.

— Я вижу, что вам крайне нравится происходящее… Кстати, мы еще не закончили. — Он оттянул резинку трусов Люциуса и осторожно провел холодным пальцем между ягодиц. Люциуса бросило в пот. — Кажется, я что-то нашел. Пожалуйста, обопритесь на стол.

— Вы не имеете права! — процедил Люциус сквозь зубы, но послушался. От предвкушения сердце забилось быстрее.

Поттер спустил его трусы до колен, на мгновение задержав ладонь на давно вставшем члене. Развел его ягодицы. Люциус застонал.

— О, вот же она… пропажа. Анальная пробка из чистого золота, со специальными заклинаниями. Вижу, она пришлась вам по вкусу. — Поттер слегка вытащил пробку и снова вогнал ее обратно, задев простату. Люциус застонал громче. Хотелось непристойно умолять Поттера сделать это снова. — Я вынужден вас арестовать, мистер Малфой.

Зазвенели наручники.

— Поднимитесь и дайте сюда руки, — попросил Поттер.

— Может, договоримся? — это прозвучало умоляюще. Идеально.

— Руки! — в голосе Поттера прорезался металл, и Люциус подчинился. Наручники защелкнулись, сдавив запястья. — Не жмет?

— Нет. Мистер Поттер, вы же понимаете. Это такая мелочь…

— Кража — это преступление.

— Да-да, и я готов понести наказание. Но только не Азкабан. Неужели вы думаете, что за такую мелочь я его заслужил?

— Вы заслужили его давно, Малфой, еще до моего рождения! Но в этот раз… так и быть. Лягте обратно.

Люциус послушался так быстро, что чуть не разбил лоб об стол. Поттер заставил раздвинуть ноги и снова развел его ягодицы. Вытащил пробку, чуть покружил ее кончиком вокруг входа, вогнал обратно и снова вытащил, на этот раз уже окончательно. Люциус почти потянулся за ней, но его остановил легкий шлепок по ягодице.

— Спокойнее, мистер Малфой. Хочу заметить, вы прекрасно сохранились.

— Стараюсь за собой следить, — он ненавидел, когда Поттер намекал на его возраст.

После извлечения пробки в заднице было непривычно пусто. Смазка чуть холодила кожу вокруг входа, край стола впивался в живот, но возбуждение было таким сильным, что ожидание становилось пыткой. Если бы у него не были скованы руки, он бы кончил в тот же момент, как коснулся члена. А Поттер все возился, шуршал одеждой. Слишком долго!

Люциус не смог сдержать стон, когда тот, наконец, обхватил его бедра и вошел. Сразу точно так, как хотелось. Глубоко, растянув мышцы.

— Все хорошо, мистер Малфой?

— Да… — он чуть не добавил ругательство, потому что не понимал, какого черта Поттер застыл, а не трахает его так, что из глаз едва не сыплются искры.

— Тогда продолжим.

Малфой знал Поттера давно и не понимал, как при столь горячем темпераменте он умудрялся в такие моменты оставаться абсолютно спокойным. Это тоже необычайно заводило. Не меньше, чем порывистые движения, твердый член в заднице и звучные шлепки. Но и Поттера не хватило надолго. Он почти упал Люциусу на спину, уткнувшись лбом в загривок. Кусался, целовал, вбивался. Схватил член и надрачивал его так яростно, что было странно, что тот не задымился.

Люциус сорвался первым, упал, тяжело дыша, на стол и только ждал, когда Поттер кончит на его оттраханную задницу и зальет ее спермой. Нравилось ему так.

Щелкнули наручники. Люциус, наконец, смог выпрямиться, повернуться к Поттеру и спросить:

— Понравилось?

Поттер вытирал платком запотевшие очки и смущенно улыбался.

— Знаешь, это была самая дурацкая легенда из всех. Кража золотой пробки из борделя. Блин. Ты представляешь, чего мне стоило не ржать, «допрашивая» тебя?

— Представляю. Но тебе же понравилось?

— Более чем. Но в следующий раз легенду для игры придумываю я. Как насчет поимки королем сидов короля гномов?


End file.
